Present communication techniques using wireless communication, including radiofrequency transmissions, (RF) raise security concerns because transmissions using RF can be easily intercepted, in part because of the fact that RF signals are designed to radiate signals in all directions. Also, radiofrequency transmissions may be regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) which may control the frequencies that may be used for RF transmission. Further, RF by its very nature is susceptible to interference and produces noise.
In contrast to RF communications, light sources used for communication are extremely secure due to the fact that the transmissions of light are of practical limited distance. Also, because the visible spectrum is not regulated by the FCC, light sources can be used for communications purposes without the need of a license. Light sources are also not susceptible to interference, nor do they produce noise that can interfere with other devices.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as light sources for data transmission, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,879,263 and 7,046,160. LEDs have a quick response to “ON” and “OFF” signals, as compared to the longer warm-up and response times associated with fluorescent lighting, for example. LEDs are efficient in the production of light, as measured in lumens per watt. Recent developments in LED technology, such as high brightness blue LEDs, have paved the way for white LEDs, which have made LEDs a practical alternative to conventional light sources. This combination of lighting and communication allows ubiquitous light sources such as street lights, home lighting, and office building lighting, for example, to be converted to, or supplemented with, LED technology to provide for communications while simultaneously producing light for illumination purposes.
In addition to use as general lighting, LEDs may be used in networking applications. In any network, a variety of client devices may communicate with one or more host devices. The host may provide connection to a Local Area Network (LAN), sometimes referred to as an Intranet, owing to the common use of such a network entirely within an office space, building, or business. The host may additionally or alternatively provide connection to a Wide Area Network (WAN), commonly describing a network coupling widely separated physical locations which are connected together through any suitable connection, including for exemplary purposes, but not solely limited thereto such means as fiber optic links, Ti lines, Radio Frequency (RF) links including cellular telecommunications links, satellite connections, DSL connections, or even Internet connections. Generally, where more public means such as the Internet are used, secured access will commonly separate the WAN from general Internet traffic. The host may further provide access to the Internet.
A variety of client devices may be enabled to connect to host devices. Such client devices may commonly include computing devices of all sorts, ranging from hand-held devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) to massive mainframe computers, and including Personal Computers (PCs). However, over time many more devices have been enabled for connection to network hosts, including for exemplary purposes printers, network storage devices, cameras, other security and safety devices, appliances, HVAC systems, manufacturing machinery, and so forth.
In the past, digital images and information have been displayed on LCD, Plasma or LED computer screens or Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT's) in various sizes and colors. In addition, information has been transmitted to larger audiences through the projection of information and images onto larger screens. These types of communications have also utilized audio capabilities by attaching speakers to the viewing devices, in order to enhance the presentation of information similar to watching Television screens of today.
In the past the automotive industry has attempted the use of Heads-up display technology to improve reaction time for the driver and reduce distraction, by projecting digital information onto the front windshield of the automobile. Information containing speed and turning indicator direction was typical for the types of information communicated in a Heads-up display. Upon initial deployment of the automotive Heads-up display technology, the information projected upon the windshield could not be altered, and therefore was perceived as limited in scope.
In the past the military developed what is termed as a “heads-up display” or (HUD) for pilots of Military planes and helicopters. The HUD reduced pilot distraction, thus improving the safety of flying or operating aircraft. The HUD projected vital flight information and images proximate to the windshield of the aircraft and was visible to the pilot's and co-pilot during flight. Information such as speed, altitude and fuel levels were among the information displayed in a HUD. The information projected onto a pilot's heads-up display screen originated from the output of equipment located internal to the aircraft via communication cables. Nearly all Heads-up Display devices were encumbered with electrical and communication cables that connected physically to remote devices offering broadcast information or images in close proximity to the person using the equipment.
Limited consumer grade equipment has also become available in the occluded version of vision glasses which is primarily utilized in gaming or Television. This equipment may be worn in similar fashion to glasses, but without the benefits of transparency.
True interactive, transparent, Mobile Heads-up Display, Wearable Glasses, or Virtual Retina Display Glasses are not yet available and the present devices fail to offer transparent viewing with clear information enhancements.
Some mobile wearable head gear apparatus designed to provide interaction with the user have been linked to a host server by Radio Frequency mediums, usually supplied by a wireless carrier or within a mesh network of unlicensed RF medium networks. These RF medium networks may be connected to much more powerful host data infrastructures, but given the current nature of RF Technology of today, the networks are not well suited for multiple clients using multiple high bandwidth consuming devices in close proximity of each other. Channel selection for individual use is typically unlicensed and unstructured there-by limiting use or capability.
In addition to being potentially unlicensed and unstructured, RF technology is not able to support the necessary bandwidth requirements in a safe manner to human tissue: to drive content rich information for the viewer.
Heads-up Display, Wearable Glasses, or Virtual Retina Display glasses obscure the normal vision of the person wearing the device. Many challenges are created as the user attempts to stabilize the movement which may create a safety concern during use of known Heads-up Display, Wearable Glasses, or Virtual Retina Display glasses.
Law Enforcement personnel have utilized portable computers mounted in a patrol car to one side of the officer. While the officer was checking information regarding a suspicious vehicle, he or she would be required to take there eyes off the vehicle in question and or the person(s) occupying or adjacent the vehicle, in order to observe the data displayed on the portable computer monitor or screen. This action reduces the effectiveness of the officer's reaction time to erratic movement or behavior and creates a potential hazard for the officer's safety.
No known forms of transparent Heads-up Display, Wearable Glasses, or Virtual Retina Display glasses are available to hospitals. As a patient is being attended to during a medical procedure, the doctor or nurse is required to review a patients medical information at a portable computer stand located somewhere in close proximity of the doctors or nurses. Time sensitive information, such as x-rays or biological test results may direct the medical doctor or nurse away from the patient potentially reducing the effectiveness of the medical treatment.
The known Heads-up Display, Wearable Glasses, or Virtual Retina Display Glasses, communicate in a single direction, which is considered as a download to the user. This can be accomplished by augmented data overlaid onto a reflective material.
RF Linked Devices are not currently able to support the necessary bandwidth requirements in a safe manner; to drive content rich information for the viewer.